Mean Kids
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Mean Girls gave me the inspiration. Cliques and Drama and School life for teens at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so fifth year- whatever. It was just the same to Severus as any other year. He still hung out with all the Gryffindor girls- and still dressed the same. But this year, there was something new in the air. Which really pissed all the Slytherins and Gryffindor's off, but what did he care?

**"**Hi." Sirius walked right to the desk beside Elle, for some stupid reason.

**"**Talk to me again and I'll kick your ass!" Elle spat, chomping on her gum.

Severus and Missy and Lily started laughing. It was great that mostly all his friends were in his transfiguration class.

**"**You don't wanna sit there. Elle's little boyfriend is gonna sit there." James sneered.  
Elle rolled her blue eyes but smile at Jack-Jack as he walked in. "Hey babe."

The muscular lion took the seat and smiled at Potter. "Little?" He sneered. "Wasn't so little when I was kicking ass last year."  
Sirius rolled his eyes and sat behind James. "Leave it alone, James. Guy farts a lot anyways."

Severus rolled his eyes and was about to tell Sirius to go and copulate himself with McGonagall walked in, with the ever-stern look on her face. Lily, however risked it, and sent a middle finger flying over at the two four lions- James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

Lunch- the perfect time for gossip, what was better than that? Severus sank in next to Lily, Missy, Jack-Jack, Elle, Rachel, and Pink. Several Gryffindor's and Slytherin's glared. ****

Rachel started to laugh as soon as she sat down." In the name of all that is Holy- will you look at Alyssa's robes?"

**"**Of course the skank doesn't even care that when she sits we can see her-"

**"**Sev!" Lily hisses, hitting his arm. "Shhh! You want them to hear?"  
**  
**Elle spoke up,** "**Who cares? Like they don't know there skanks?"

Missy jerked her chin over where the four mega-douches sat with several girls crowding them**. "**Ugh, that Audra is so stupid too."

**"**SHE ASKED ME HOW TO SPELL BLONDE!" Severus chuckled.

**"**Fucking really? And, guess what Alyssa got in trouble for?" Pink leaned in close. "She smacked one of the visiting ministry official's asses!"

**"**Her and that damn mutt belong together- I bet by the time school's out they have a whole little of litter of little bitches!" Severus smirked, and stabbed at his ham.

Rachel smiled. "That Sirius thinks he's just so great. Today he told me that he wanted to see what a red head was like in bed!"  
Elle rolled her eyes again and leaned against her quiet giant boyfriend. "He's probably overcompensating."

Severus nodded. "That's why Betty, Laurie, Anna, and Gina told me."  
The whole group started to laugh.

Lily nodded again, sending red hair flying**. **Evil takes tin human form in James Potter."

Severus smiled big. "And don't be fooled. He may seem you're typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut faced ho bag. But in reality he is so much more than that.  
**  
**Missy swallowed her tenth bagel, still skinny as always**. "**James is just the queen bee, a star. Those are just his little workers!"

**_-_-**

**Sirius knew the little Severus followers were making fun of him and his mates by the way they laughed and kept looking over at him, and his blood boiled. **

**"Hey, I heard Severus is like, going out with Lily. What the hell kind of spell did he use on her?" **

**James glowered at the said teenager in question. "What does she see in him. He is such a faggot!" **

"Yeah- that's why all the girls like him." Audra agreed, leaning on Sirius.

"And, like, he's always dressing in black and gothic stuff. And he has like- _great hair._ AND like he has all this gossiping stuff." Alyssa said, starting to put on yet another coat of make-up.  
"I hear he has a mega crush on, like, Remus." Gina said, throwing her white hair behind her shoulder.  
Remus chocked on his milk. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

Gina smiled. "Well, I mean he's always talking about how you're a werewolf and he's always using it as an EXCUSE to follow you. He is totally gay. Lily is just like letting him use her as a cover up so the Slytherins don't kill him. You know what religious nuts they are."

Peter spoke up quietly. "Yeah." He nodded.  
"I still can't believe he put you in the hospital wing last year." Remus said, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Sirius and James walked up to them, and stared at Elle.** "**Hey we're doing lunch time survey. Could you answer a few questions?"

**"No." Elle hissed. **  
**"**Is your muffin buttered?" Sirius asked, winking.

**Jack-Jack turned red, and Severus did too. "Go away Black." He hissed. **

**James spoke up, daring to touch Elle's shoulder. "** Would you like me to butter your muffin?"

**"Excuse me?" Elle stood up and punched Sirius in the face. "Get the hell away from me." **

**James helped Sirius up and glared. "Bitch."**

**Pink glared as the boys walked away. "Why does he pick on you and Severus so much? I swear he's gay or something." **

**Lily rolled her eyes. "Just ignore them."**

**Elle looked at her. "I heard you with James last night….talking.**"

Severus looked at his girlfriend. "What?"

Lily turned red. "He was just asking about an assignment. Chill out Sev."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Why would you even help that jerk?"  
"Look, okay, I'm just like that."

Severus rolled his eyes, and stabbed harder at a piece of ham.

"They're mean, Lily." He hissed.

Lily just ignored him, picking at a pink fingernail.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your doc

"Missy- shut up!" Severus was laughing so hard his guts hurt, as the Gryffindor girl had told a hilarious story.

"But you have to promise not to tell anyone." She giggled. Her dark choppy brown hair was even more ravished from laughing.

Severus nodded. "You have my word as your best mate that I will not tell a soul."

The Gryffindor grinned at him. "Are you going to come to my party during the winter holidays," she asked.

Severus bit his pierced lip and looked into her dark brown eyes. "I can't. Lily is going to be gone with her parents to, like, Texas or something."

Elle and Pink walked in to the Room of Requirement, now turned into a place filled with bean bags chairs and couches, and sat as he was talking. "It this about Missy's party? Dude, you have to go!"

Severus fidgeted with his eyebrow ring. "Look…I just think maybe-" He did not want to lie- even though he was great at it.

"Missy- don't take it personally. Fire-crotch has just got him whipped." Elle spat, pulling out a joint and starting to smoke it.

Severus glared. "Look it wasn't her idea!"

Missy looked hurt as the joint went around to Pink. "It wasn't? YOU don't WANT to come." She looked majorly insulted.

"Don't lie. Just tell us." Pink pressed, handing the pot to Missy who handed it to him right away. Too angry to even puff.

He sighed. "Look, okay, it was her idea, and I just want to be a good boyfriend and stuff."

Missy nodded. "Yeah." She smiled horrifically fake. "And we all know how she gets when things don't go her way…." She trailed off. "It's just that, I mean were best mates."

Elle looked annoyed. "She is no good. I don't know how many times I have to say it! I don't. She is a Mean kid too, and you just don't want to see it."

"Look- just because she's a Gryffindor-"

"THAT'S not why and you know it!" Elle yelled. "She is so controlling and manipulative!"

Missy stepped between them. "JUST STOP, OKAY?! Enough." She hated yelling- she associated with beating. Just one more thing Severus and she had in common.

He took a deep breathe. "Look, Elle. I really love her."

Elle nodded, and sat down, and he knew that she was still upset. But what did he care what people thought? He looked at Missy then, looking ready to cry. And even though he did not care about her feelings he smiled. "Look, Missy- I'll go."

He just wouldn't tell Lily is all.

In potions class, the best class ever, Severus had finished ages ago and just sat scribbling in his notebook. He did not listen and Slughorn told the whole class what a smart young man he was. He had long since helped his friends, who were girls, finish and they had taken off the bathrooms to do whatever it was they did. He sometimes hated only having one guy friend-not that Jack-Jack wasn't totally awesome. He sighed at the empty place next to him, wishing the girls were back- or that Jack-Jack was not in the headmaster's office getting some meeting with Qudditch scouts.

A bang made him turn his head to see Sirius red-faced and irritated- clearly unable to make the potion do as it was supposed to. He smirked- the little dog was just lost without Remus. And James was not much help as he had went to the bathrooms long ago- clearly he had ditched.

"Mr. Black- perhaps if more attention was paid on your part you would know what an obvious mistake you have made." Slughorn shook his head, disappointed that such a pure-blood was not perfect. Severus glared, he hated the pressure the Slytherin and Pureblood faith put on its members. He knew full well the Slughorn would report this to the Priest- and Sirius would get a sound whipping. So why did he feel guilty?

He knew the pain. Knew the look of disappointment and rejection. He bit his lip and went over to the mutt- throwing a handful of grass into the mixture instantly calming it. Before Black could even say anything he went back to his desk- Slughorn none the wiser.

**Sirius was in the common room with James, Peter, and Remus. He had just told them about what Snape had done. He had no idea what that was all about. **

**James laughed. "Maybe it's YOU he has a crush on." He nudged Remus. "You can relax now, Moony." **

**Sirius glared. "Shut up." He shoved him. "And where the hell were you when I needed you?"**

**James smiled. "I was meeting up with Lily Evans." **

**Remus looked shocked. "But I thought she and Severus were a thing." **

**James smiled wider. "So does he." **

**Sirius smiled, even though he had been taught better then to covert with another's girl. **

**Remus shook his head. "James- are you really proud of yourself?" **

**James shook his head. "I can't wait to see the look on that idiots face when he finds out."**

**Peter spoke up. "What exactly have you been doing?"**

**James grin lessoned. "Just flirting. But I got a kiss in. It's only a matter of time." He was so smug it even bothered Sirius. James noticed.**

**"Look- don't worry. Severus couldn't like rape you or anything."**

**Sirius nodded. "Yeah…I would have to let myself get close for that to happen."**

**James got a look on his face. "Close?" **

**Sirius nodded as the boys face turned devious.**

**"I've gotta plan. Listen- "**

**_The plan was essentially for Sirius to get close to Severus and his group of friends and get them to tell him all their secrets. Then he would share them with the whole school. All he had to do was get close to them all. Easy as pie. _**

ument here...


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was walking with Pink when Sirius ran up behind them. She turned quickly, and sent a foot out, tripping him. He landed with a hard thud and she and Pink laughed.

"What the hell was that for?" Black hissed. Already the plan was failing.

"What the hell do you want?" Pink asked, dressed in some odd outfit, yet again.

He stood up and brushed the dirt of his clothes. "Where's Severus?" He asked, smiling.

The two girls narrowed their eyes. "I don't see how that concerns you, mutt." Rachel spat, starting to move on with Pink toward wherever it was they were going.

"Wait- I need his help with homework!" He called after them.

Pink turned in unison with Rachel. "There is NO way he would EVER help SOMEONE like YOU."

Sirius knew that that would be the response. "Look- just tell me where he is."

"Where who is?" The drawl behind him made him turn his head to see the said teen, carrying books from the library.

"Just the person I was looking for!" He examined, giving a grin.

"That smile," Severus drawled, "Is as fake as any wand made by Jonko's."

"Look- I need help."

"He can't give you the kind of help YOU need." Rachel spat, grabbing Pink and starting to walk off. "Come on guys, let's go."

Sirius growled. "Look- can't we work something out?"

He was pleased when they turned back around, and huddled up to whisper. In minutes Severus walked over to him and glared.

"I'll help you out if you do something for us."

Sirius nodded. "Anything."

"I'll do your assignments and help you on your quizzes if you give us gossip on stuff we want to know."

Sirius nodded, this was not part of the plan, but still it worked.

"Black," Severus hissed. "I know you know where the ROR is- meet us there tonight with your work."

Sirius felt more than uncomfortable in the Room of Requirements- even though it was made mostly of Gryffindor's.

All on the floor Pink, Rachel, and Jack-Jack were surrounded by parchments- clearly copying Severus's answers while he and Missy sat talking.

"Take what you need." Severus gestured. Jack-Jack was doing most of the copying.

He kneeled down, glad for the added bonus of the cheating. Remus was smart, but not top of his class like Severus was.

He hastily scribbled down answers and gave a jump as Elle walked in, glaring at him right away.

She sank down on the floor and pulled out a bong, handing it to Severus who filled it and took a toke and passed it on.

Sirius stared.

"What?" Severus asked. "It's perfectly safe."

He just stared blankly.

"Just take a hit. I can promise you've never had it this strong."

For the next few hours they smoked and Sirius was feeling very oddly. It was not until Jack-Jack gave a loud burp that he started to freak out. He could have sworn that he had turned into a dragon.

He pulled out his quill, thinking it was his wand. He muttered some gibberish, and everyone started to laugh.

"Here, dude." Severus handed him some blue potion. "Take a sip of this."

Sirius obliged without question and soon he was in a mellow buzz.

"Mutt- it's time for you to start talking." Elle smiled up at the ceiling.

"Wait- where's Lily?" Pink was in some odd position, twisted on the floor and half on a chair.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, she was like supposed to be here with like….some firewhiskey."

Sirius felt oddly angry at James at the moment, and when Missy leaned against Severus eyes wide and happy he slipped up.

"Why are you two even dating? You don't have anything in common."

Severus narrowed his eyes but still had a relaxed look on his face. "Why are you even hooking up with Audra?" He shot back. "You have nothing in common with HER."

Sirius was about to object when Severus cut him off.

"Because she is stupid, and a whore, and loose in her morals- and no matter what you want people to think- you really aren't either of those things."

"You ARE," Elle said. "However, an asshole."

Sirius felt guilty, he knew where Lily was. She was with James. 'Tutoring' him.

"You don't think I'm dumb?" James called him that all the time.

Severus shook his head. "No."

Pink laughed. "But you are an ass."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I get it okay? I'm an ass."

"Good job, cereal," Missy smirked. "Admittance is the first step to recovery."

"Audra is pregnant." He blurted out.

"We already knew that." Severus hissed. "I hear everything first."

"Well, how am I supposed to pay you back?"

"We'll find a use for you eventually." Elle said, playing with her gum.

"And you know what, right now you can do something."

"What?"

Severus smiled and produced a bottle of perfume. "Maggie Wilson is being a cunt to Frieda. I need you to give this perfume to her as a gift."

"Why do you want me to give her perfume then?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's not really perfume, idiot. Her face will break out."

Sirius smirked. "Why don't one of you give it to her?"

Pink rolled her eyes next. "Would you take something from Severus or Bellatrix if they offered it to you?"

Sirius shook his head. "How come you've never done anything like this to me and James?

Missy giggled hard along with Severus. It was weird to see the gothic young man laugh. "We have. Remember when you and he had Dragon Pox? When you grew back hair? When he ended up with pink hair?" He laughed. "And there is lots more."

Sirius was a bit angry and impressed- at the same time.

Sirius stood up and wobbled. "I gotta go."


End file.
